The Late Call
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] Tonight Kim's calling Tommy after nearly seven years apart. How will he react now that he's with someone new? Slight TommyHayley [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I own the concept, but the rest belongs to Saban and or Disney.

_A/N: Listening to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder put this one in my head. It's yet another Kim/Tommy oneshot, but with a slight twist. Hope you enjoy._

It was late and not even Kim knew why she was calling Tommy. Not entirely, really. She'd said that it had been a long week... but to her every week without him was a long one and each just seemed to drag more as the months and years went on.

"Hello?" Tommy answered his ringing phone in the cave.

"Tommy?" he heard a familiar female voice ask faintly.

Instantly he recognized her voice, but he knew he couldn't say it aloud. "It's kinda hard for me to talk right now. But tell me, what's going on? Why are you crying" While it was true he couldn't entirely talk then, that didn't mean he couldn't listen. More importantly, it didn't mean that he wouldn't listen to what the love of his life needed to tell him.

They hadn't talked for years, but tonight it hardly seemed like any time had passed at all.

"I really miss you Tommy," she sobbed lightly. "I know I'm probably one of the last people you wanna hear from and I know it's late, but I just had to hear your voice." Wiping a tear from her cheek, not wanting to tell him all of what was going on, she asked, "So, what's going on with you now?"

"Nothing much, really. Just finishing some work here before I head off to bed," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked as she felt her heart sink. He never whispered when he spoke to her, not unless he was sick... Or unless someone else was near by.

"It's been a long time," he replied softly, regretting his circumstances more now than ever. "I'm with someone now and she's in the next room."

"Oh," was all Kim could say as she struggled to keep what composure she had left.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I wish she was you," he sighed. "Your kiss, your smile, your mind. I just wish I knew how to change this."

"I guess I'm not the only one who hasn't really moved on then," she thought aloud. "I'm really sorry, Tommy. If I'd known - "

"Man, it feels good to hear you say my name again. I can't even believe it's been so many years." His heart was nearly racing, knowing that she missed him and that she still cared about him. He dared not mention that unspeakable piece of paper. That was years ago and she obviously had sent it to help him move on. Even if it hadn't worked.

He'd always thought she had the lips of an angel and now they were once again speaking his name. Though his calmness began to quickly fade as he heard movement on just the other side of the cave's door just above the stairs. He froze, knowing that door would surely open if Hayley heard his voice. Especially if she knew who he was talking to. But he couldn't bring himself to hang up. Horrible things always seemed to happen when they said goodbye to one another and he knew he couldn't take it again. Not so soon.

"Then I guess you've dreamt about me, too," she commented softly, her sadness still ever present at not being the one there with him now.

'Too,' that word repeated in Tommy's mind. "Yes, I've dreamt of you, too." He couldn't believe she still thought about him that much. How could he have not known? How could any of the others have not known and or have not told him? "Are you with someone now?" It pained him to ask, but it was fair.

"I really don't know now," she answered sadly.

"Does he know you're talking to me? I don't wanna cause any problems for you."

"You won't and no. He's not even here now. What about who you're with." Part of her wanted to ask if he was simply dating her or if he was married, but she couldn't force the question from her throat. Especially not when she not only feared that answer, but the answer of who he was with.

Yes, he and Kat had split years before, but Kim knew all too well of the likelihood of reconciliation. That was what had her call Tommy tonight. The hope of reconnecting with him in more ways than one.

"I've really missed you and I'm really glad you called me tonight," Tommy told her.

It finally occurred to her that he hadn't once said her name during their conversation and she needed to hear him say it now. "Could you say that again? With my name this time? I mean, unless you're not alone, that is." She didn't want to cause problems for him either, but tonight she needed this.

"I've really missed you, Beautiful." The words slipped off his tongue before he could stop to think about them. But he didn't regret having said them. It was true and she deserved to know it.

"I guess I should let you get to bed now," she said as she glanced to her clock.

He nodded. "Goodnight, Kim. I love you."

That time she froze. That was what she'd longed to hear him say, but she couldn't believe he had really said it. "I love you, too, Tommy."

They hung up seconds later, both subconsciously knowing that this was soon to be their new beginning. They had both realized how much they still loved each other. No matter how much part of them wanted to deny it, theirs was a love that could never, would never fade.

It would just be a matter of time before they were in each other's arms once again, they knew. But just how much time it would take was anyone's guess.


End file.
